


sorry i didn't tell you earlier

by overdose



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I like you, Shin-chan." </p><p>Midorima pauses. "Wh-What? I'm sorry, Takao.... I don't...? You mean as...?"</p><p>"Yes," Takao just wants to hold and kiss him. He wants to show his love. </p><p>But it didn't even occur to Takao that he might say no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sorry i didn't tell you earlier

He was Midorima's  _basketball_ partner. He wanted to  _be_ Midorima's  _actual_ partner. He told his friend to meet him nearby.

A goofy smile was on his face. 

"Why did you call me? What's so important?"

All of the negative things slipped out of Takao's mind. 

"I like you, Shin-chan." 

Midorima pauses. "Wh-What? I'm sorry, Takao.... I don't...? You mean as...?"

"Yes," Takao just wants to hold and kiss him. He wants to show his love. 

But it didn't even occur to Takao that he might say no _._

Midorima freezes in place. His heart beats heavily. He is scared.

But for what?

"I'm sorry, Takao. I can't return your feelings." 

That's when it hits Takao. It was a gunshot in his chest. A smile covered up his sadness. "That's okay, Shin-chan, I'm only joking~ Let's grab something to eat!"

At that night, Takao cried himself to sleep, knowing the love he held since he first saw Midorima's face will never be returned.

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn't like their friendship changed. 

Sure, Midorima kept his distance... Takao doesn't mess with him anymore...

Yet it doesn't seem right. Not at all. Takao takes all the blame and puts it on himself. Midorima, too, is lost. 

Their basketball didn't change. 

When Midorima makes a shot, Takao still admires his play.

His smile had sadness in it.

Midorima is in a panic mode. _What if I do this? Then will he....? But- No, I- Yeah... Is it becau... No... I..._

 _I can't function._  

There wasn't a night that passed by without both of them asking, _what if?_

 

* * *

 

Midorima is in a state of panic. He tightly grabs his hair, biting on his knuckles and on the edge of tears. He shakes, reaching out to his phone.

It has only been two months since that day.

"Takao," Midorima's voice quivers. 

"What's up, Shin-chan? You don't sound okay.." 

"I want us to meet up... I have something to tell you." 

"Huh? Well, okay." 

"And come here quickly.... please."

Takao wastes no moment. 

 

* * *

 

 

It was late, too. The moon was ready to come out. 

Midorima and Takao arrive at the same time. Takao is worried. "Shin-chan, what's wrong? You look like a mess..." 

It was insanity. His hair was messed up. His eyes lacked colour. His face was flat, not even a single frown. 

"On... On that day Takao. You confessed to me..." Midorima swallows his tears back. 

"Why are you mentioning this now?" Takao chuckles. 

"Because it's driving me crazy!" he snaps. "Almost every night... I think of you and what could have been! I can't take it!"

Takao steps back, biting his lips. "Shin-chan... If you don't wanna be friends.."

"Of course I want to be friends!"

Midorima pulls him in, holding him tightly. "No... I want to be more than friends! I was scared, Takao... I was so scared..."

"Did you have it worse than me?" Takao looks up, eyes watery. "For a week, I couldn't eat or sleep." 

"Takao Kazunari... I love you." He hugs his friend again, kissing his forehead. "I was scared. I'm not comfortable... I  _wasn't_ comfortable dating another guy since I play basketball. I'm not that carefree like you, Takao. But.... Now... I don't care who sees us. Sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

Takao wipes his tears.

"I'm sorry, knowing how long you liked me..."

"Midorima, I love you so much." He wraps his arms around his neck and kisses his lips. "I love you so much.. so much... " he mumbles in Midorima's shirt. "I love you.... so.... so much... "

"I'm sorry... I can't express my love like you can..." 

"I don't care about that, Shin-chan! All I care about is knowing you love me back. That's all I ever wanted." 

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier.." 

"Please, stop... I don't want to hear you talk," Takao kisses him again, knowing he'll make up for all the times lost.


End file.
